


路过

by PsycheCarr



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsycheCarr/pseuds/PsycheCarr
Summary: Diana没有在揭幕仪式当天去，她顶讨厌人挤人。她是在石碑立起来后三天才去的，这时来纪念一战死去士兵的人们已经少了许多。她手里捏着一朵价值10镑的玫瑰花，只因来的路上突然想起应该带朵花，而街头只有卖玫瑰的小孩。Diana身上最小的面额是10镑，她递给小孩那张钞票，指望他能找回8镑来，他却吸一吸鼻子，转头跑开了。
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Kudos: 4





	路过

**Author's Note:**

> -小段子啦，我太想看WW2了。
> 
> -前段时间突然很想看擦肩而过的爱情，于是写了WS。这种“如果我只是茫茫众生，我本就只是茫茫众生。”的感觉也很不错啊。
> 
> -ooc。

Diana没有在揭幕仪式当天去，她顶讨厌人挤人。她是在石碑立起来后三天才去的，这时来纪念一战死去士兵的人们已经少了许多。她手里捏着一朵价值10镑的玫瑰花，只因来的路上突然想起应该带朵花，而街头只有卖玫瑰的小孩。Diana身上最小的面额是10镑，她递给小孩那张钞票，指望他能找回8镑来，他却吸一吸鼻子，转头跑开了。

Diana把玫瑰摆在一束束花的旁边，学着其他人的样子闭眼抬头。我要去巴黎了，她想，应该不会再来了。

一年前Diana独自来这人间，来替人类打败战神。没有人领她来，她只是应了命运的安排。她到处打听，最后坐上了去比利时的火车。

火车里塞满送往前线的士兵，Diana在中间鹤立鸡群。她穿着扎眼的铠甲，棕色长发随风飘动，像刚从马戏团里出来。

Diana在四面八方毫不掩饰的视线里往前挤，突然被人拉着坐下。

“你怎么穿成这样呀，不冷吗？”她的肩膀被什么厚重的东西盖住。

是深色的军大衣。厚重又粗糙的布料包裹着Diana，立刻将她藏进充满烟味的车厢里。她歪过头看军大衣的主人，那是个金发碧眼的男孩。男孩也顺着Diana的目光看回来，似乎是被惊到一般愣住了。

Diana不解地用手在他面前挥了挥，男孩张开的嘴才合起来。他咧开一个微笑：“对不起，但是你真的太美了。”

火车停下后男孩给她指了正确的方向。男孩说自己是空军，不直接去前线。Diana谢过对方，便继续赶路了。比利时的冬天寒风刺骨，她想把军大衣还回去，却被拒绝了：“虽然你不怕冷，但也带着吧，原来那样太显眼了。”

两天后Diana在前线独自打退了对面的军队。夜幕降临时小镇里的酒馆传出钢琴弹唱，她坐在干涸了的喷泉边听着。

如果情报没错的话，明天就能到达Ares所在的据点。打败战神，她的使命也就结束了。

但战神并不是那么好对付的敌人。Diana的剑被Ares击碎，她却无论如何难以专心应付对方。不远处就是一架满载着毒气炮弹的飞机，它的目的地是伦敦。

这时她回过头，看见男孩从掩体里冲出来。在后方枪手的掩护下打开机舱的门，爬了进去，进去之前似乎向着自己这边看了一眼。

Diana并不明白对方要做什么，也无暇去思考。Ares比她强大，她使出浑身解数，却只能势均力敌。也许现在来到人间并不是最合适的时机，她不禁这样想。

但空中巨大的爆炸声让她无法继续想下去。自称空军的男孩把装满炸弹的飞机开上天，然后引爆了它。

后面的故事就很俗套了。关于正义的女战神抓住机会反制住Ares，炸死了作恶的逆神。人们放下枪支，走出来迎接黎明的曙光，和平又一次降临了人间。可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

不过Diana还是不可避免地看到了一个朝她走来的狙击兵。他左手握着一块手表，右手脱下帽子似乎是行了个礼：“Steve说他和你在火车上见过。”

原来男孩叫Steve，她想。

“他真的很勇敢。”狙击兵的声音有点发颤，“我肯定做不到，牺牲自己。”

伦敦的天气变换无常，雨点像泪水般夹着寒风落下来。Diana深吸一口气，裹紧了身上的军大衣，转身匆忙去赶火车。她的人生太长，使命太重，不能为过客停留。


End file.
